Meet Me in The Bathroom
by MsValensi
Summary: Las reuniones de los Cullen nunca habían sido demasiado interesantes, por lo menos hasta que la distracción adecuada se interpuso justo frente a mí. Él era un idiota; pero, sin dudas, el mejor idiota que se había cruzado por mi camino. Lemmon. OS. OoC.


**Lemmonada Express.  
****Nombre del oneshot: **Meet Me in the Bathroom.**  
****Nombre del Autor: **MrsValensi.**  
****Link al perfil de Contest: .net/~lemmonadaexpress****  
Summary: **Las reuniones de los Cullen nunca habían sido demasiado interesantes, por lo menos hasta que la distracción adecuada se interpuso justo frente a mí. _«__Él era un idiota, pero, sin dudas, el mejor idiota que se había cruzado por mi camino__». _Lemmon. Oneshot._**  
**_**Pareja: **EdwardxBella.**  
Número de palabras: **6,047.**  
Advertencias: **Lemon. OoC. AU.

* * *

«Anywhere is fine  
just don't waste my time»_._

* * *

—Alice… —murmuré amenazadoramente.

—_¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! _—suplicó ella, al otro lado del teléfono—. _Te necesito aquí._

—¿Quieres que vaya a tocar el violín? —pregunté irónicamente—. Dime si es eso lo que deseas, porque tendré oportunidad de estrenar un esmoquin.

Llevábamos alrededor de veinte minutos discutiendo a través de la línea y Alice parecía no tener problemas en que aquella disputa se extendiera otro largo rato. Ella sabía cuánto aborrecía las cenas y las reuniones familiares que se organizaban en su casa, pero siempre parecía buscar la excusa perfecta para intentar meterme allí de alguna u otra forma. Ni siquiera había escuchado su perorata perfectamente elaborada, ya que conocía con exactitud el objetivo de toda su historia. Tarde o temprano, sabía que las palabras escaparían de mis labios, con el mismo fastidio y rendición de siempre:

—De acuerdo, iré, pequeño diablo. Sólo cállate, ¿quieres?

—_¡Hurra!_

—Pero me pondré lo que _yo_ desee —advertí, de mala gana—. Sabes que agradezco tu asesoría de imagen, pero no usaré otro vestido color amarillo chillón _en mi vida._

Antes de escuchar su convincente replica al respecto, corté la comunicación, liberando sonoramente el aire que había estado reteniendo, dando muestra del fastidio que sentía por mi reciente promesa. Alice Cullen era mi mejor amiga, y la adoraba, pero no podía soportar su energía y su amor por todo lo que fueran fiestas, gente y amistades. Yo era más del tipo que sufría en silencio, y eso era algo que ella usualmente respetaba… hasta que llegaba el momento de las reuniones trimestrales de los Cullen. Esa extraña costumbre de celebrar el fin de una estación y el comienzo de otra me había visto sufrir a lo largo de los años, cuando el sol dejaba paso a las hojas secas, cuando estas invitaban a la nieve a caer sobre los verdes terrenos de Forks, cuando las flores volvían a nacer entre los campos… Era un jodido círculo vicioso de jolgorios perfectamente organizados, podía jurarlo.

Mi furia se hizo calma resignación con el paso de la tarde, ya que sabía que la noche se acercaba y que, inevitablemente, debía presionar mi fuerza de voluntad, coger un vestido y dirigirme a cumplir mi promesa. Era un en vano luchar contra ello; con el paso de los años y el crecimiento de nuestra amistad, había aprendido que no tenía caso ir en contra de la voluntad de la pequeña y demoníaca Alice. Cualquier ejército romano hubiese deseado tenerla entre sus tropas, ya que su maquiavélica mente era capaz de hacer flaquear hasta la estratega voluntad de Aníbal Barca.

Abrí mi armario con pereza y busqué dentro de él algún vestido acorde a la ocasión. Con mi escaso gusto por lo femenino y llamativo —es decir, por lo que Alice insistía en obligarme a vestir la mayor parte del tiempo—, yo prefería las cosas sencillas y sutilmente provocativas; nada de toda esa porquería ostentosa que ella adoraba. Cogí un clásico vestido negro, un poco ajustado en la parte superior, y lo aventé sobre mi cama. Algunos zapatos a juego, un poco de maquillaje, el cabello suelto… no era como si fuera a estar una vida para prepararme. Las reuniones en casa de los Cullen nunca habían sido algo digno de ello, y todos me conocían lo suficiente para saber que yo no era ese tipo de chica.

Alice volvió a llamar, avisándome que su hermano, Emmett, pasaría a buscarme en un rato. Quizás aquella era la única parte buena de las reuniones en casa de los Cullen: el mayor de los hermanos, un carismático muchacho de grandes músculos y altura abusiva, era un adorable y pervertido bromista que había sabido ganarse mi genuino cariño con el tiempo y el paso de las botellas de cerveza que habíamos compartido juntos. Era como un hermano para mí, sólo que él era del tipo que intentaba hacerme ligar con los jóvenes en vez de apartarme de ellos, y el que me permitía beber y hacer todas esas cosas que un hermano prohibiría terminantemente. Todo un personaje.

—Hey, bebé, no me hagas esperarte aquí afuera. ¡El viento va a congelarme el trasero!

Pude escuchar el grito desde la sala y mi padre ni siquiera se volvió para observar el motivo de disturbios. Simplemente lo vi negar con la cabeza, tristemente acostumbrado a la personalidad desinhibida y ruidosa de Emmett. Por supuesto, en un principio había quedado un poco sorprendido, pero era algo que se curaba con el paso de los años. Yo hablaba desde la experiencia.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir? —inquirí, mirando a mi padre distraídamente mientras me ponía mi abrigo.

—No —aseguró él, extendiéndose un poco más en el sofá—, sabes que tengo tantas ganas de ir como tú.

Asentí, regalándole una mala mirada. Claro, él no era el que tenía una mejor amiga extrovertida y manipuladora, que tomaría represalias si no me aparecía por su casa.

Emmett me esperaba en su llamativo jeep, con sus cabellos rizados bailando con el viento y una encantadora sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Le dí un juguetón golpe en su amplio hombro a modo de saludo mientras él arrancaba el motor. Cuando puso el vehículo en marcha, el frío chocó contra mi rostro como pequeñas dagas de hielo, pero fue una sensación placentera. Disfrutaba de aquellos cortos viajes en los que podía sentirme libre y ajena de preocupaciones por un rato, mientras mi pelo era revuelto por la brisa nocturna de Forks.

La casa de los Cullen siempre gozaba de una decoración propicia para la época. A pocos días de la Navidad y con la llegada del invierno, toda la magnánima vivienda se encontraba delicadamente adornada con falsos copos de nieve, árboles y luces, consiguiendo que cualquiera se sintiera camino al País de las Maravillas. Porque si había alguien peor que Alice a la hora de hacer las cosas más bonitas y llamativas, esa era Esme Cullen, su madre. Juntas eran dinamita; cualquiera que las conociera podía afirmar eso, incluso al poco tiempo de tratar con ellas.

—Habrá muchos tíos guapos —comentó Emmett casualmente, regalándome un guiño y encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—No sabía que tus preferencias sexuales habían cambiado, Em —cuchicheé, sorprendida.

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de ambos mientras caminábamos hacia la gran puerta principal.

—Yo sigo siendo bien machito, nena —aseguró él, con un guiño—, pero tú necesitas algún entretenimiento.

Me estiré para arrebatarle el cigarro de las manos y ponerlo entre mis labios con una sonrisa desafiante.

—Oh, sí, porque ligar frente a tus padres me parece una genial idea —aseguré, impregnando sarcasmo en cada una de mis palabras.

Dí una larga calada, mientras él se acercaba a mí, hasta que sentí el contraste de su respiración con la fría piel de mi oído.

—En las habitaciones del segundo piso no se oye nada —confesó, volviendo a quitarme el cigarro con un hábil movimiento—. Créeme.

Aún tenía una sonrisa ladina plasmada en mis labios cuando ingresamos a la casa, y el calor y la música nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos. La gente iba y venía de aquí para allá, hablando fascinada sobre la decoración o discutiendo sobre las últimas noticias en la política, como si realmente viviéramos en una importante ciudad, con una gran influencia mundial.

La idea de ir como violinista no había sido una locura mía, ya que las invitaciones de Esme siempre tenían como receptores a sus amigos y sus correspondientes parejas. Yo estaba por allí sola, mientras Emmett ligaba con una de sus primas lejanas y esta lo rechazaba pomposamente. La vieja historia de todos los trimestres. Con cada cambio de estación, el gran hijo de los Cullen intentaba una nueva movida y la bella Rosalie Hale volvía a rechazarlo de la forma más cruel. Pero, de alguna forma, ellos amaban aquel juego. O esa era mi impresión.

Yo, sin embargo, no tenía ni siquiera alguien que me diera calabazas. Yo era soltera y feliz, y no tenía nada que hacer allí.

—¡Bella!

Seguido al agudo grito, un gran abrazo me cogió desprevenida y quitó gran parte del aire que llenaba mis pulmones. Como había mencionado, Alice podía ser pequeña, pero era un torbellino de energía, mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía. Librarme de sus brazos no fue tan sencillo como cualquiera hubiese pensado mas finalmente logré hacerlo, después de unos instantes de forcejeo.

—Gracias por intentar matarme, Alice —bromeé, mientras despeinaba su cabello cortado en puntas.

Ella me fulminó con la mirada mientras volvía a acomodarse su peinado. Jasper Hale, su apuesto y tranquilo novio, me saludó con una tímida sonrisa, a la que respondí agitando dos dedos. Sólo alguien tan sereno y dulce como él podía soportar al diminuto envase de energía concentrada que no dejaba de botar a mi lado.

—¡Tengo alguien a quién presentarte! —chilló.

Oh. Con esa simple frase habían comenzado muchas de las catástrofes de mi adolescencia: una noche en el cine intentando huir de las garras de Mike Newton, una fiesta entera oyendo a Tyler Crowley hablando sobre futbol americano, una velada con Eric Yorke tratando de escabullirnos para no tener que pagar la cuenta… Alice era, en gran parte, la culpable de mi rechazo a las relaciones serias y mis desilusiones amorosas. Mi relación con los hombres era como alguna de esas chucherías que uno compra en las baratijas: después de un rato, simplemente dejaba de funcionar.

Habiendo intentado tanto en vano y terminando, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, con el corazón roto, me había cansado de las historias de amor y las princesas en las torres. Simplemente había comenzado a vivir mi vida, divirtiéndome con una idea que distaba mucho del amor eterno y el príncipe encantado.

Me sorprendí cuando vi a un joven alto y moreno frente a mí, ya que era bastante apuesto y, en comparación con todos aquellos amigos de Alice con los que había tenido que salir, parecía un poco más seguro de sí mismo. No tenía pinta de imbécil, eso era todo lo que pasaba por mi mente.

—Jacob, Bella. Bella, Jacob. Jazz, vámonos —habló la pequeña casi mecánicamente.

Alice cogió a su novio de la mano y nos dejó solos, disfrutando de la pequeña recepción que antecedía siempre a las grandes comidas de Esme. Jacob resultó ser, efectivamente, el tipo de chico con el que se podía mantener una conversación; no sólo era fácil hablar con él, sino que los coqueteos parecían surgir espontáneamente y pensé que _en verdad_ terminaría ligando con él frente a la familia de Emmett. Pero, ¿qué más daba? Cualquier cosa era mejor que tener que cumplir con mi papel trimestral de sujeta-velas para todas las parejas del lugar.

—Así que vas a la escuela de la reserva… —comenté como quien no quiere la cosa—. Es una lástima.

Él sonrió encantadoramente, pasándose una mano por sus largos cabellos. Mi vista se quedó momentáneamente prendada en una extraña cicatriz en su brazo. Contuve el impulso de llevar mis manos a ella y volví a mirarlo a sus ojos oscuros.

—Lo sé, ninguna de mis compañeras es tan bonita.

La fiesta se tornó un poco más interesante con Jacob a mi lado. Pudimos compartir variadas opiniones sobre los estúpidos muchachos del instituto e incluso discutir sobre cuál era, a nuestro criterio, la mejor banda de los noventa, o que era lo peor que podía sucederte cuando tenías una fuerte borrachera. Era agradable hablar con él y mejoró considerablemente mi humor cuando nos tocó dirigirnos a la gran mesa principal, para comenzar con la comida.

Los señores Cullen vinieron a darnos una cálida bienvenida mientras nos indicaban nuestros puestos en la mesa. Jacob y yo nos sentamos juntos, gracias a las influencias de Alice sobre su madre, y pude ver como Emmett intentaba ser caballeroso con Rosalie. Esta le dio el dedo disimuladamente, y tuve que llevarme una mano a la boca para no soltar una inoportuna carcajada.

Estábamos esperando por la comida cuando el timbre sonó. Alice se levantó alegremente y fue a abrir primero que nadie. A los pocos minutos volvió, acompañada de dos personas. Una pareja. La muchacha era pelirroja y tenía aspecto de zorra, aunque no podía negar que era realmente bonita. Sin embargo, mis ojos recayeron inevitablemente en el muchacho que caminaba a su lado, con andar desenfadado y rostro serio. Tenía el cabello desordenado y unos condenados ojos verdes, que contrastaban con su piel nívea y las marcadas ojeras que se veían bajo ellos. A pesar de su aspecto cansado y desaliñado, lucía como un rebelde modelo de catálogo. Por si fuera poco, en un movimiento lento se despojó de su chaqueta de cuero, dejando a la vista un cuerpo que era el complemento perfecto para su rostro.

Era una maldita belleza.

—Disculpen la demora —habló la chica, con una voz que se me antojó extremadamente nasal. No parecía alguien que pudiera lidiar con semejante muchacho—. La moto de Edward ha tenido algunos problemas y nos hemos quedado a medio camino.

Ella fulminó con la mirada al joven que respondía al nombre de Edward, quien tan sólo sonrió torcidamente. Me costó despegar los ojos de ese gesto, por lo menos hasta que su mirada encontró la mía. Después de un pequeño desafío carente de diálogo, decidí apartar mis ojos y volverlos hacia mi acompañante, que se encontraba conversando con uno de los tíos de Alice y Emmett.

Edward y quien debía ser su novia se sentaron frente a nosotros, y me resultó una tarea difícil parar de mirarlo descaradamente mientras su compañera no dejaba de poner sus manos sobre él. Había en la expresión de ese joven una llamativa y cautivante aura nociva, que se complementaba con rasgos cincelados y armoniosos. El demonio en el cuerpo de un ángel, a eso me evocaba su presencia.

—Bells, no sé si conoces a mi primo —comentó Alice, en medio de la cena, parándose detrás de Edward y enroscando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Ni siquiera la mala mirada de la muchacha que acompañaba al joven de cabellos broncíneos la hizo retroceder. Típico de Alice.

—Edward Masen, un placer —se presentó él, con una media sonrisa.

—Bella Swan —respondí retadoramente.

La sonrisa no abandonó su rostro en ningún momento y sentí dentro de mi cuerpo la imperiosa necesidad de levantarme y darle un puñetazo para quitársela. Sin embargo, hubiese sido descortés golpear a algún pariente de Esme en medio de su cena, por lo que simplemente me entretuve hablando con Jacob e intentando ignorar a Edward Masen y los que parecían ser unos enormes delirios de grandeza.

Después de la cena, el grupo siempre se dividía en dos partes. Por un lado, estaban todos aquellos que se dirigían a la sala a beber café y seguir con las charlas pendientes que habían quedado de la hora de la comida —los mayores, si había que darles un nombres. Por otro, nos encontrábamos todos los que, cansados de encontrarnos sentados y de hablar de cualquier cosa con tal de tener algún diálogo, nos íbamos hacia el salón de juegos, donde la música sonaba y las parejas tenían la posibilidad de bailar o de tontear un rato. Jacob y yo nos decidimos a hacer esto último, dejándonos caer en uno de los pequeños sofás del rincón.

—Dios, que bien me vendría un cigarrillo en este momento —comenté. Necesitaba canalizar mi tensión de alguna forma. Había sido una velada bastante horrible.

Jacob llevó la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una cajetilla. Creo que mi expresión de adoración fue increíblemente exagerada, porque él rió suavemente antes de pasarme un cigarrillo y encenderlo para mí.

—Sus deseos son órdenes, señorita —bromeó—. Yo creo que necesito algo para beber. ¿Tú quieres algo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Ya me has hecho feliz.

Él me regaló un guiño antes de ponerse de pie y abrirse paso entre la multitud.

Le dí una calada a aquella pequeña concentración de nicotina y me quedé moviendo mi cabeza al ritmo de la música, bastante más relajada. Por supuesto, creía fervientemente en eso de que lo bueno dura poco, porque pronto Edward Masen se materializó a mi lado, sentándose en el lugar en el que segundos antes había estado Jacob. Su sonrisa arrogante seguía allí; su deslumbrante apariencia, también.

—Me entró curiosidad… —comentó de la nada, extendiendo su brazo derecho sobre el respaldo del sofá—. ¿Bella?, ¿qué clase de nombre es ese?

—Un diminutivo para Isabella —repliqué, de mala gana—. No me agrada mi nombre.

Sonrió de lado.

—Creo que Isabella es mucho más bonito.

Alcé una ceja, sin encontrarle gracia alguna.

—Pero yo no.

Él no replicó, sólo se quedó mirándome fijamente. Dejé que los segundos pasaran, aunque finalmente mi genio terminó ganándome. Le di una pitada al cigarrillo y me lo saqué de mala gana de la boca, tan sólo para poder hablar:

—Disculpa —gruñí—, ¿nunca te han dicho que mirar así a la gente es de mala educación?

La sonrisa de su rostro siguió allí, inamovible, mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia mí. Sus ojos verdes perforaron los míos intensamente, incluso en la penumbra de la habitación.

—Es que verte con ese cigarrillo en los labios me parece algo increíblemente sensual —susurró, con voz aterciopelada.

Tuve que recomponerme de un repentino malestar en el estómago antes de responder.

—Tu novia no parece exactamente el tipo de chica a la que no le molestaría que su novio coqueteara con otras —escupí, con un fingido desinterés.

_Y tampoco la que dejaría a su chico solo por ahí._ ¿Dónde se había metido aquella jodida pelirroja justo en ese momento? Edward Masen me exasperaba y me ponía extrañamente nerviosa. Era un idiota, uno grande, y no lo quería cerca.

Él se encogió de hombros y me pregunté si la fuerza bruta sería capaz de borrar esa sonrisa tan molesta que seguía plasmada en su boca. Se acercó un poco más, quedando a palmos de distancia de mi rostro y golpeándome con su fuerte aroma —parecido al de la madera, fresco y fuerte—. Después de guiñarme un ojo y quitarme hábilmente el cigarrillo de los dedos con su mano izquierda, susurró:

—No te preocupes tanto por ella. No es celosa.

Con aquellas palabras se puso de pie y se fue andando pomposamente por el lugar, como si fuera dueño y señor de todo, con _mi _cigarrillo reposando en _sus_ labios. Me recordé a mi misma que pegarles a los invitados no es de buena educación cuando has sido arrastrada a una fiesta por culpa de tu mejor amiga, por lo que me hundí en el sofá, intentando contener mi ira y pretender que todo iba bien.

He de decir que aquello nunca sucedió.

Jake volvió e insistió en bailar un poco. Mi sentido de una fiesta era beber, fumar y terminar desecha en algún sofá de por allí; pero mover los pies al ritmo de la música nunca estaba entre mis planes. Yo había sido bendecida con dos pies izquierdos que difícilmente me permitían caminar, por lo que mi negativa fue instantánea. Demás estaba decir que aquella no era mi noche y que Jacob, como si mis palabras fueran simples susurros del viento, me empujó sutilmente y me llevó a la pista. Nuevamente, mi derecho de libertad de expresión había sido completamente violado.

Genial.

—No bailas mal —comentó el muchacho, mientras nos movíamos al compás de la música.

—Tú sí, por eso piensas que yo no —repliqué honestamente, mi rostro cerca del suyo—. La realidad es que los dos somos asquerosos bailarines.

Él se rió suavemente, apoyando su coronilla sobre mi hombro. Por sobre su cabeza pude ver a la parejita feliz compuesta por el chico malo y exasperante y su novia con cabeza de zanahoria —aquello último funcionando en varios niveles—. Ante los ojos atentos de Edward, me pegué más a Jacob y sonreí cínicamente. De alguna forma, me encantaba ver su rostro descompuesto en una extraña mueca resentida mientras yo seguía bailando o, por lo menos, intentando seguir el ritmo de la música con Jake. Le regalé una sonrisa ladina, y pronto supuse que él había tomado en cuenta aquella frase que asegura que al juego pueden jugar dos. Sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones, cogió a su novia y la arrastró hasta la pista. Los dos comenzaron a moverse sensualmente y era duro admitir que hacían una buena pareja. Al lado de Jacob y yo, parecían sacados de algún concurso de baile de salón.

—Hey, Jake, iré a buscar algo para beber —comenté, susurrando contra su oído—. Enseguida vuelvo.

Realmente, necesitaba algo de alcohol en sangre si quería mantenerme en pie, viendo como aquel dolorosamente bello espécimen seguía restregándose contra su novia en mis narices y yo intentaba seguir haciendo algo en lo que era realmente patética, con otra persona que se encontraba en igualdad de condiciones. Con aquella imagen mental y apurando el paso, busqué a Emmett. Después de todo, cuando se trataba de cosas ilegales, no había nadie mejor que él.

—Dime, por favor, que tienes alguna bebida fuerte oculta en algún lado —gemí, con una expresión lastimera.

Él, que charlaba con alguna rubia que no había visto en mi vida, me sonrió con picardía.

—Mi habitación —respondió, acercándose a mi rostro con confidencialidad—. Busca en mi closet.

Le agradecí con una sonrisa y huí de allí, entremezclándome entre la gente e intentando pasar desapercibida para escaparme hacia el piso superior. Después de andar a grandes zancadas por el corredor de la planta alta, hallé la puerta de la habitación de Emmett. Sumergiéndome en el caos de ropa deportiva, discos y papeles, me encaminé directo a su gran armario y comencé a rebuscar entre las pilas de prendas medianamente ordenadas, que desprendían su característica fragancia masculina. Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, encontré tres botellas y cogí la primera, que tenía una gran etiqueta en letras azules y plateadas que especificaba su contenido. _Vodka._

Abrí el recipiente torpemente y le dí un sorbo largo a la bebida, sintiendo una fuerte y ardiente sensación en mi garganta. Comencé a andar nuevamente por el desierto corredor, intentando buscar un escondite y conseguir evaluar los daños en mi expresión después de una mala noche. Cerca de las escaleras se encontraba uno de los baños, por lo que no dudé en meterme allí y obtener un poco de paz. Entré en el cuarto rápidamente y cerré la puerta, intentando tener unos instantes de privacidad. Allí podría beber tranquila.

Por supuesto, grande fue mi sorpresa al volverme y encontrarme con la galante figura de Edward Masen.

El muchacho se encontraba sentado despreocupadamente sobre el lavabo, con las piernas abiertas y los antebrazos sobre sus muslos. Traía la corbata floja y la camisa negra abierta en el cuello, dejando a la vista una buena porción de piel. Entre una de sus manos descansaba un cigarro, al que le dio una pitada mientras sonreía torcidamente.

—¿No te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta, Swan?

Lo miré con intensidad, cruzándome de brazos y dejando la botella en accidental evidencia.

—La puerta tiene seguro, Masen —respondí—. La gente lo utiliza cuando no desea que nadie entre.

Él pegó un grácil salto y quedó de pie. Con el cigarrillo aún afirmado entre sus dedos, caminó hacia mí. Sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes impidieron que siguiera el recorrido de su cuerpo y sólo fui conciente del momento en el que apagó el cigarrillo con su zapato contra el suelo, su cuerpo quedando pegado al mío. La sensación de electricidad corrió por mi cuerpo y la misma se intensificó cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, con la suavidad del terciopelo y el peligro de una filosa cuchilla:

—¿Y quién dijo que yo no deseaba que alguien entrara aquí?

Se inclinó un poco más, presionado su pecho contra el mío y apoyando sus manos en mis caderas. Sus dedos recorrieron mi espalda hasta capturar la botella que había conseguido en la habitación de Emmett. Tomándome por sorpresa, me arrebató la bebida y se alejó un poco, con una sonrisa asquerosamente burlona. Quitándole la tapa, le dio un profundo sorbo, dejando en claro que estaba acostumbrado a aquello. Arremetí contra él y luche porque la botella me fuera devuelta, aunque su pecho se impuso como una fuerte barrera entre ambos. Poniendo toda la palma de mi mano en su cara, lo empujé contra la puerta y conseguí que la botella volviera conmigo, no sin una sacudida previa de la misma, que me mojó de alcohol la ropa y el cabello. Di un gran sorbo y sentí como el contenido quemaba mi garganta nuevamente, pero no pude repetir la acción, ya que Edward se encargó de darme la vuelta e inmovilizarme contra la puerta, haciendo que mi espalda golpeara contra la superficie y la botella quedara en alto.

Nos miramos a los ojos desafiantemente y, de un momento para el otro, nuestros labios colisionaron en un fiero beso.

Su boca poseía un fuerte sabor a alcohol y podía sentir la amargura del tabaco cuando su lengua entró en contacto con la mía. Me pegué a su cuerpo con desesperación y, después de apoyar a tientas la botella sobre el lavabo, comencé a pasear mis manos por su espalda, sin poder obtener demasiado de él. Era intoxicante; pensé que en cualquier momento podría desmayarme allí mismo, sin aviso previo. De todos los jóvenes que había besado en mi vida, de todos los muchachos que había tocado de aquella forma, ninguno nunca me había generado lo que aquel despreciable extraño había conseguido con unos pocos incentivos. Él era un idiota; pero, sin dudas, el mejor idiota que se había cruzado por mi camino.

Nos separamos levemente para tomar algo de aire y me permití la libertad de evitar sus labios y pasear mi boca por su cuello níveo, deleitándome con el tacto suave de su piel. Escuché un grave gemido salir de sus labios y la irascible necesidad de pegarme a él se incrementó, hasta el punto en el que ambos comenzamos a movernos el uno contra el otro de forma sugestiva.

Estaba por volverme loca.

No me dejó entretenerme demasiado con el hueco de su cuello, ya que pronto su boca demandante volvió a reclamar mi atención. Sus manos acariciaron mis muslos de forma descarada, ayudándome a elevarme un poco y quedar a una altura más cómoda, usando la puerta como apoyo. Mis piernas atraparon su cintura y sentí la necesidad de tirar de sus cabellos de bronce, mientras su boca seguía persistentemente incitando a la mía. Nuestros labios habían desencadenado una lucha frenética que se extendía hasta nuestras inquietas manos, que no dejaban de buscar nuevos lugares por los que escabullirse.

—Esto no es una buena idea —balbuceé contra sus labios, aunque sin sentirlo realmente. Era una genial idea, de hecho.

—Nadie dijo que lo fuera, Isabella —replicó él, mordiendo con tortuosa lentitud mi labio inferior—, pero no puedo dejar de besarte. Te deseo, justo ahora.

Lo cogí de la nuca y lo atraje más contra mí, haciendo que un nuevo y profundo contacto se generara entre nuestras bocas. ¿Qué importaba si aquello era una completa locura? Sólo éramos él y yo en aquel momento. A la mierda su novia, Jacob, y todos lo demás.

Pasé mi mano por la porción de pecho descubierto que dejaba su camisa abierta y me encargué de desabrochar los botones restantes. La prenda negra dejo paso a su pálida piel, aunque el contraste de una mancha oscura en la parte derecha de su pecho llamó mi atención. Parecía ser un pequeño pájaro hecho en tinta negra, justo entre su clavícula y su pectoral. Pasé mi mano distraídamente por allí y él soltó una especie de gruñido.

—¿Un halcón? —murmuré contra su hombro, pasando mi boca por el dibujo en su piel.

—El animal más rápido del mundo —susurró él—. Un depredador de gran eficacia.

Me regaló una sonrisa torcida antes de volver a capturar mis labios con ahínco. Como pude, casi de forma salvaje, lo despojé de su camisa, mientras las manos de mi compañero seguían alzando insistentemente el vestido que traía puesto.

—En realidad, dicen que los vampiros son los depredadores más rápidos del mundo —susurré, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Edward gruñó y corrió su rostro, tan sólo para mostrarme una expresión llena de picardía y arrogancia.

—Ya lo veremos.

Con agilidad bajó los tirantes de mi vestido, dejando sólo el sujetador negro a la vista. Su boca, aún húmeda, pasó por mi piel, dejando un incandescente camino hasta mi pecho. Sus manos, tan hábiles y decididas como sus labios, hicieron su trabajo colándose por debajo de la tela de encaje. Me aferré de sus hombros con una de mis manos, clavando mis uñas en ellos. Un gruñido gutural salió de sus labios en respuesta a ello, sonido que quedó acallado por la piel de mis pechos. Tiré de su cabello con mi mano libre, tan sólo como una pequeña respuesta a todas sus molestas bromitas. Él me había robado mi cigarrillo, se había burlado de mi apodo y había querido arrebatarme la botella que había conseguido. Debía cobrármela de alguna forma, ¿cierto?

Sus manos descendieron lentamente por mi estómago y gemí.

De acuerdo, quizás había una forma mejor de cobrármelo.

Tuve que poner un freno a aquello y, con decisión, llevé mis manos a la hebilla de su cinturón. Con movimientos poco gráciles y bastante rápidos, me deshice del condenado herraje con forma de calavera y conseguí despojarlo de la molesta tela de sus pantalones. Cuando pegó su cuerpo al mío, no me costó darme cuenta lo entusiasmado que se encontraba con todo aquel numerito que estábamos montando.

No me demoré demasiado con formalidades y él tampoco. Los dos nos sumergimos en una sucia lucha por quedar en igualdad de condiciones, con todas las prendas esparcidas descuidadamente a nuestro alrededor. Cada vez hacía más calor en aquel condenado baño, y ya no teníamos nada más para sacarnos.

—No quiero ser aguafiestas —murmuró contra su oído mientras él acariciaba mi cintura, haciéndome tiritar—, pero... ¿condones?

Con la habilidad de un maestro, él cogió los pantalones del suelo y tomó su billetera. Realmente no me importaba cómo estaba preparado ni por qué —aunque realmente podía hacerme una idea de ello—. Sólo aguardé los pocos segundos que le tomó colocárselo, observando su atractiva anatomía. Después de eso, ambos nos besamos con vehemencia, como si la mínima separación entre ambos hubiese sido demasiado que aguantar.

Inesperadamente, Edward entró en mí y sentí todo mi cuerpo contraerse. Tiré de sus cabellos inconcientemente, haciéndolo gemir y deleitándome con el sonido. Tomó aquello como un incentivo y comenzó a moverse. Con poca delicadeza, él se hundió profundamente en mí y mi espalda chocó contra la puerta del baño, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez y haciendo que mi fuerza comenzara a flaquear con cada nueva embestida. Mis piernas se aferraron más estrechamente a su cintura y mis manos buscaron apoyo en sus hombros, mi boca dejando marcas inconcientes en su cuello. Los golpes contra la puerta se hicieron cada vez más repetitivos, hasta volverse casi imperceptibles en nuestro movimiento. Intenté contener las furiosas ganas que tenía de gritar a viva voz su nombre, canalizando toda mi frustración con mis uñas en su espalda.

Estaba cerca. Dios, estaba condenadamente cerca de perder la noción de tiempo y espacio. Incluso podía sentir como la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas y el calor estaba volviéndose fatalmente insoportable…

Alguien llamó a la puerta y los dos nos congelamos en nuestro lugar, por segundos que me parecieron asquerosamente largos. Envolví mis manos en su espalda y mi rostro se apoyó nerviosamente sobre su hombro, reposando allí, mientras una maldición imperceptible escapaba de mis labios.

—Ocupado —gruñó Edward salvajemente, apoyando su mano izquierda contra la puerta y sosteniendo mi peso con la derecha bajo mi pierna.

—Oh… disculpas.

No reconocí la voz, tampoco me importaba realmente. Simplemente volví a observar a Edward con intensidad y, con tan sólo aquel pequeño intercambio, entendió que su trabajo era retomar la marcha, mientras me besaba sin el más mínimo cuidado. Efectivamente perdí todo sentido de ubicación cuando su boca se dirigió a mi cuello y las embestidas se volvieron increíblemente veloces.

Era una locura.

Era el cielo mismo.

—Oh, Dios, Edward.

—I-Isabella —gruñó.

¿Por qué mentir? Mi nombre completo en sus labios, dicho de aquella forma entrecortada y gutural, sonaba mucho sensual que cualquier cosa que hubiese oído antes. A partir de ese día, comenzaría a considerar si Bella era un apodo apropiado.

Caí contra Edward y fue él quien tuvo que sostener mi cuerpo en peso muerto, mientras ambos nos agitábamos e intentábamos que nuestros corazones retomaran su ritmo normal y nuestra visión volviera a enfocarse. Dejé mis manos en la cálida parte baja de su espalda mientras él recorría los costados de mi cuerpo casi ausentemente.

—Deberíamos salir de aquí —comentó él.

—Lo sé.

Y lo sabía. La estadía en el paraíso siempre era temporal, y nos costó un poco eliminar la reticencia que teníamos a movernos de allí.

Los dos nos cambiamos rápidamente, tentándonos mutuamente con miradas cómplices y roces no casuales. Yo salí y él esperó, sin dejarme ir antes de volver a darme un salvaje beso que me dejó con ganas de retomar la secuencia anterior. Me fui acomodando el cabello por las escaleras, hasta que llegué al piso inferior, donde intenté aparentar tranquilidad y compostura.

No di ninguna explicación y me justifiqué con mis ganas de ir al baño.

Aquello, por supuesto, era tan sólo una parte de la verdad. No había mentiras, sólo pequeñísimas omisiones.

La fiesta no duró mucho más y no vi a Edward por el resto de la noche, aunque posiblemente aquello se debía a que lo había estado evitando. Todo había sido maravilloso, pero yo no era una buena mentirosa. Cualquier situación cercana a él me delataría sin dejar lugar a dudas.

Era tan patética.

Simplemente, cuando vi que era hora de regresar a casa, cuando los invitados comenzaban a dejar la sala, me dirigí a la puerta. Camine tranquilamente, acompañada de un somnoliento Jacob, que parecía estar demasiado _entonado_ como para percatarse de mi nerviosismo. Él se dirigió a buscar su chaqueta y yo me quedé haciendo tiempo, esperándolo cerca de la entrada. Alice, risueña y activa como si hubiesen sido las tres de la tarde, se acercó a mí.

—La próxima vez que estés en el baño con mi primo, intenta no hacer tanto ruido —me pidió en un susurro, dejándome percibir claramente su tono pícaro—. Las paredes son delgadas.

_Oh. Dios._

¡Maldito Emmett!

No mentía si decía que estaba tan roja como un tomate, y la aparición de Edward en escena no ayudó para nada. Él, sin embargo, saludó tranquilamente a su prima, mientras yo me lo comía con los ojos y pensaba en todas esas cosas que hubiésemos podido seguir haciendo de haber tenido tan sólo un poco más de tiempo o un lugar más cómodo. Cuando se acercó para saludarme, sus ojos verdes me observaron con un brillo pícaro, que sólo fui capaz de responder con una sonrisita irónica. Estrechó su mano con la mía y me sorprendí cuando esta fue abandonada por la calidez de su piel, quedando como único registro un pequeño papel. Lo guardé en mi bolsillo, en un torpe y mal disimulado movimiento.

Alice me regaló un guiño antes de despedirse de mí.

Edward se fue con paso tranquilo y las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero. Ni siquiera esperó a su novia al salir y me sentí estúpida al contentarme con el hecho de que, posiblemente, aquella cabeza de zanahoria sería botada incluso antes de lo que creía.

Después de despedirme de Jacob, me fui a buscar mi camioneta, lista para volver a casa. Por primera vez, creía que la pequeña velada de Esme había sido todo un éxito. Mientras me sentaba en el asiento del conductor, abrí el pequeño papel, hallando un número telefónico escrito con una descuidada caligrafía.

Sonreí.

No sabía cuándo lo llamaría. Sólo esperaba volver a ver a Edward Masen en la próxima reunión familiar.

Y que hubiese algún baño cerca, por supuesto.

* * *

**Lo sé, no es el tipo de historia que acostumbro a escribir, pero la idea me vino a la cabeza y decidí darle una oportunidad. ****Estoy variando en el estilo de lo que escribo y, si bien saben que no me gusta crear historias que giren en sí alrededor de un lemmon, renovarse un poco nunca está mal. Lo tenía escrito desde hacía ya un tiempo, lo encontré, lo corregí y lo quise subir; tan simple como eso jaja. El nombre fue dado por la canción homónima de mis amados Strokes. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y ansío sus comentarios. Es lo primero que escribo de esta onda y me encantaría saber qué les parece.**

**En estos días actualizo TBG, por cierto. Pido un poquito de paciencia.**

**¡Saluditos para todos!**

**MrsV.**


End file.
